Worst Last Memory
by Kiya- chan
Summary: Mizuki's secret is found out. What happens when she get's to stay there one last night and get's the guys a little drunk. well except for Sano. please RxR.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

"Yujiro I did it again." Mizuki said patting the dogs head. "I seem to have a habit of making him mad. I don't even know what I did wrong." she sighed and pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "what should I do?"

'it's not you.' Sano thought. He leaned against the wall around the corner from Mizuki. 'I still don't know how to treat a girl.'

"I've been here for a little over a year now." he heard her say. "I think I love-" the wind caught the rest of the sentence and half of the next. "-and Nakatsu." were the last words he heard before Mizuki said bye to the dog. When the coast was clear Sano walked out and pet the dogs head.

'you need to be nice to her.' Yujiro thought looking at Sano.

"don't look at me like that." Sano told the dog patting his head. "I should apologize to her huh." Yujiro whimpered at him as his answer. "how can I explain to her of why I got mad?" he then thought of how Nakatsu admitted his love for Mizuki so easily. He growled and rolled his fingers in to make a fist. "how can he be so open!"

"how can who be so open?" asked Nakatsu. Sano turned around and saw Nakatsu leaning against the wall.

"umm." Sano stuttered. He thought quickly. "how can Julia be so open. I have a small crush on her but all she can think about is Mizuki. I just can't bring myself to say it like Julia can." Mizuki gasped. She had gone back to see if she could find Sano. When she hit the corner she heard Nakatsu and Sano's voice. She decided to see what they were talking about, but now she wished she would of just walked in or away.

"you like that American?" Nakatsu asked in disgust. Sano nodded his head slowly.

'I like an American, but not the one you think.' Sano thought. "don't tell anyone though. You're the only one who knows right now." Nakatsu nodded his head then turned and walked away. Mizuki dropped the rice balls she had for her and Sano to eat and ran to the roof of her dorm.

Sano heard the soft crash of the rice balls hitting the ground. He went over and saw a glimpse of Mizuki disappearing into the distance. 'oh great.' he thought picking up the rice balls. For what he could tell none of the rice balls had dirt or grass on them.

He picked them up and carried them up to the roof. He saw Mizuki looking over the town. She seemed calm and peaceful now. "hi Sano." she said. She had heard him walking and the door slam shut.

"I believe you dropped these." he said placing them on the railing next to her. "they look good." she looked over at him then back at the city. "Mizuki." he sighed. "I-."

"I know Sano." she said. "it's great that you like someone. You can have Julia if you like. I was going to break- up with her any way. She is a better friend." she was lying through her teeth. Sano knew it, but didn't want her to know that he knew.

"that's ok." Sano said. "I was lying to Nakatsu on who I like." Mizuki looked up into Sano's soft intense eyes. "when he said 'American' it could mean Julia or you. The truth of it is that I like you Mizuki Ashiya."

Mizuki stared wide eye at him. "I'm a guy you know." she said a little nervous. She was happy that he like her, but it was the wrong her. 'is he gay?'

Nakatsu growled and walked to his room. He had seen Mizuki run by him then saw Sano fallow Mizuki's tracks. He fallowed Sano to see what he was doing. 'I knew something was up with him.' he thought slamming his door.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'I know your secret.' Sano thought. 'but you don't need to know that yet.' he looked at a bright red Mizuki. "are you ok?" Mizuki was flabbergasted.

"I umm…" she cut herself off then looked back at the town.

"I know you're a guy and all." he sort of stressed guy. He didn't take his eyes off Mizuki. "you can't help who you love. I love you and don't care what other people think."

"you're right." Mizuki said. "you can't help who you love." she turned back to him to look him in the eye. Sano caressed her cheek then took her into a kiss. When they broke Mizuki's face flushed.

"Mizuki Ashiya from class 2C please report to the office for a phone call. I repeat Mizuki Ashiya." called the attendant on the intercom.

"I should go get that." she said slowly. She looked at him then turned and walked for the door. Sano watched as she left. It almost felt like she was leaving for a long time.

"hello?"

"Mizuki Ashiya!"

"mother?"

"how dare you sneak into an all boys school!"

"mama hold on."

"don't talk back to me! You are coming home now! I already talked to your principle." she sounded calm with her last sentence.

"can't I at least change schools here?"

"I thought you would say that. So I arranged for you to transfer to St. Blossom."

"does dad know?"

"no I mad sure of that."

"ok." she said bye then hung up. 'no.' she thought holding back tears. She reported to the principle to get her new uniform. "sorry sir."

"just go." he said as calmly as possible. He looked real pissed. Mizuki didn't look him in the eye.

"now sir." came a French women's voice. "you should be nicer. Can't you see that she is upset."

"sorry Madam Marswa." the principle said. "but this is outrageous. How could a girl get into an all boys school."

"now sir please." Madam Marswa held a hand up to him. "here you go dear." she handed Mizuki the St. Blossom uniform and a pair of shoes. "if the shoes don't fit we have more. Now you go change and pack. When you're done meet me out front where a car awaits you." Mizuki nodded then walked out.

"madam I want that girl out of here as fast as possible!" she heard the principle scream before she started running.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mizuki isn't in the office.' Sano thought. He started to the cafeteria.

"Sano!" Nakatsu called. "Mizuki locked 'himself' in your guys room. 'he' won't answer or anything."

"I wonder what happened." Sano said allowed.. He started walking to his room. He took out his key when he got there and opened the door slightly. "you guys stay out here." Nakatsu and the others had followed him to his room. He locked the door behind him so no one could interrupt him. The only light was coming from the window. In the small amount of light sat Mizuki in the St. Blossom uniform. "Mizuki."

"don't look at me." she said. Sano walked a little closer to see her better. He saw the uniform change.

"what's going on Mizuki?"

"well now you know." she looked toward him. "the one you love is a lie. I'm sorry." the tears she had been holding in finally forced themselves out. Sano fell to his knees and pulled her into his arms like an automatic machine. He cradled her to help calm her down.

"girl or boy." he said. "you are who you are. I love you no matter what gender you are." Mizuki's tears started to flow more. "what's wrong?"

"I'm so happy that I got to hear those words before I have to leave." she said sobbing.

The boys outside heard crying. They knocked and called Mizuki and Sano's name. Sano stood up and unlocked the door to allow them in. Before telling them to go in he cradled Mizuki again.

When the boys opened the door they dared not go any further. "oh my gawd." Nakatsu said in front of everyone else.

"you act like you've never seen a girl before." Sano said. Mizuki was almost half asleep. She looked over her shoulder and saw everyone staring at her. She looked away in shame.

'how could this of happened?' she asked herself burying her head into Sano's chest.

"it's ok Mizuki." she heard Sano say. She looked up into his smiling face. "they aren't mad or anything." She looked around and saw everyone smiling at her. She pried herself from his arms and sat in the middle of everyone.

"well the jig is up." she said solemnly. "I'm sorry I never told you. It's just that I couldn't risk my secret getting out."

"we understand." Noe said.

"yeah no need to feel bad." Sekime said. Nakatsu sat in silence and seemed to be in deep thought. He would open his mouth to say something, but ended up closing it in the end.

"Nakatsu." Mizuki said softly. Nakatsu looked into her soft eyes. "to you I am most sorry. I should of told you a long time ago."

"it's ok Mizuki." Nakatsu said looking away from her. "I could see the obvious, but didn't want to admit to it."

"Kayashima did you know the entire time?" Mizuki asked. He nodded in response. "thought so."

"should I of told you?" he asked. Mizuki shook her head.

"no." she said. "just wondering." a knock came at the door. "who is it?"

"Madam Marswa."

"doors unlocked." Mizuki said standing up. She switched on the light for Madam Marswa.

"Ashiya." Madam Marswa said looking at Mizuki in the middle of her friends. "it turns out that your new room isn't' completed so you are allowed this last night here. Be ready by noon tomorrow."

"yes mam." Mizuki said bowing. "oh and thank you." Madam Marswa bowed back then left shutting the door behind her.

"so you're here one last night?" Nanba asked. Mizuki's smile grew and was from ear to ear now.

"YES!" she said loud. "woo hoo!" she jumped for joy and started dancing a bit. The boys joined but a little less enthusiastic. "who wants to have a toast?" she dug into her bag and pulled out a bottle of blackberry wine.

"that's new." Sekime commented.

"yeah I found it in Umeda's office." Mizuki said. "it was to me with a note that said 'sorry to let you down.' I don't know what he…" she cut off and looked wide eye at the bottle.

"what's wrong?" Sano asked. Mizuki shook her head and pored herself a drink.

"it's nothing." she said. "cheer's to you all knowing my secret and my last night here." she said raising her glass. Everyone toasted with her.

They had fun making different toasts and talking about many things. Mizuki felt free being a girl.

"Mizuki." she heard in the distance. "Mizuki wake up." she felt hands shake her lightly. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"huh?" she asked sleepily.

"Mizuki if you don't get up you'll miss breakfast."

"sorry Julia." Mizuki said.

"you had another Sano dream." Julia said. Mizuki nodded and blushed.

"when I left." Mizuki said. "when I left we had drank wine. It was so much fun. I miss him so much." Julia sighed and looked at Mizuki with watery eyes.

"you decided to come back." Julia said with no care in her voice. It was cold like ice. "you convinced me to come with you to an all girls private school. You could of stayed and gone to St. Blossom."

"you don't know everything." Mizuki's voice grew colder then Julia's. "just leave me be. I'll be up before class. I'm not hungry." Julia's glare that she had grew to her normal sharp concerning eyes. She saw the painful memory seep into Mizuki's eyes.

"ok." Julia said lightly. "sorry."

"so' Kay." Mizuki said sitting up. The thought of the rest of that night tried to finish it's self.

Everyone except for her and Sano was getting drunk. Sano and Mizuki were having fun watching the others make fools of them selves.

"Mizuki." Julia said interrupting her flash back. "I'm sorry, but class starts in twenty minutes."

"ok thank you." Mizuki forced a smile. She was actually happy Julia interrupted the flash back. She didn't want to think about it right now.

Ok well that's ch1! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

"it's been half a year since Ashiya left us." Nakatsu said to Sano. They were sitting around in Sano's room. Sano didn't have a new room mate since Nakatsu moved in with him. Sano wasn't all that nice to Nakatsu any more. Not after that night. Nakatsu kept insisting that he stayed with Sano so her agreed to it to get him to shut up. Kayashima got the new kid instead. He had said 'that's cool.'

"I know." Sano said irritated. Nakatsu didn't seem to ever shut up.

"Sano why don't you go after her?" Nakatsu asked. Sano looked up from his book and gave Nakatsu the 'that's a stupid question.' look.

"after what happened… I just can't." Sano said shaking his head. "she wouldn't want to see me."

"you didn't do anything to her!" Nakatsu stood up and walked to Sano. They looked at each other in the eye. Sano's were cold and dark. "Sekime and I were the ones who hurt her. Don't blame yourself."

"I couldn't protect her." Sano retorted. "the one time she needed me. I was always able to protect her. That one time." Sano stopped and looked away. Nakatsu could see tears swelling up in Sano's eyes. He had cried for the first time in front of Mizuki and Nakatsu that night and the day after.

"it still wasn't your fault." Nakatsu's voice was serious. He was a little scared of Sano. "I know you want to."

"but." Sano started trying to argue. He knew Nakatsu was right. He wanted to see Mizuki more than to live. "ok." Nakatsu smiled and nodded in approval. "just give me one week."

"one week." Nakatsu repeated. "but that's it."

"yeah yeah." Sano said putting down his book. "you sound like a mother." Nakatsu laughed at the remark then climbed onto his bed. Sano turned out the light and fell into a deep slumber thinking of the good times he had with his love Mizuki.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki stared out the window. "Miss. Ashiya tell me what you think of love." the teacher said. Mizuki slowly turned her head and looked at the teacher blankly.

"love is something that's once in a life time." she said as if thinking about it all the time. "you can love someone after another but it's never the same twice. It blooms just as you do."

"vary good Miss. Ashiya." the teacher said. "anyone else?" were the last words she heard before she went into her own little world again.

After class Mizuki and Julia decided to go out for dinner.

"why didn't you go back to visit?" Julia asked stirring her tea.

"I couldn't face him after running away like I did." Mizuki said looking down.

"I know you obviously came back for good reason's." Julia started. "but you should go back. You miss it there more then you will say." Mizuki shook her head then stood up. "at least call him." Mizuki smiled at Julia then walked off. Julia noticed that Mizuki left money for her drink.

'thanks for worrying about me.' Mizuki thought passing the track. 'but this is something I need to do on my own.' she stopped and looked at the high jumpers.

"hi." someone said behind Mizuki. She turned around startled to see a tall guy that resembled Sano in many ways. "thought you were in Japan with my brother."

"oh well I came back." Mizuki said finally realizing who she was talking to.

"we're talking again." the boy said. "he misses you." Mizuki could feel tears swelling up in her eyes.

"really?" she choked. He nodded his head. The tears started pouring down her cheeks. "I'm so pathetic." she started crying more. Shin looked at Mizuki confused.

"what's wrong?" he asked concerned. "you miss him to?" Mizuki looked up at him then nodded. "oh."

They sat around and talked for a while. Shin told Mizuki how Sano was doing and that he was still high jumping. Mizuki avoided every question concerning why she left just like Sano. She was the master of changing the subject.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week went by fast. Sano was kept up on the current news of how Mizuki and Shin talked every day at the begging of the week. Sano was on the plane to US to Mizuki. He pulled out pictures of Mizuki. He looked at the ones that Akiha had taken then at one of her in the Alice outfit she wore at their first festival together. Then he looked at ones of them together and finally a more resent one that Julia had sent him. He missed her smile so much and couldn't wait to see it again or if it was broken from that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki didn't know a thing. Julia and Shin knew that Sano was coming. They didn't know how Mizuki would react, but they were sure that she would be happy. Or she would be upset, but either way. She seemed to be happy since she started getting all the updates on Sano and hanging with Shin. She was even happier since she got to be home for a while.

"we have a surprise for you." Julia said.

"really!" Mizuki asked excited.

"Shin went out to get it." Julia said relaxing on the couch.

Since there was time Mizuki decided to make a quick and easy batch of cookies.

A half hour later a knock came at the door. Mizuki called from the kitchen for who ever it was to come in. She had drug Julia in to help with the baking.

"it smells good in here." Shin called. Mizuki and Julia came out of the kitchen. Julia had her hands over Mizuki's eyes. Sano came through the door silently. He went behind Mizuki and placed his hands over Mizuki's eyes and allowed Julia's hands to slip away.

"guess who." Sano said softly in her ear. Mizuki gasped and smiled.

"Sano?" she asked as her heart began to flutter. Sano took his hands away and took her waist and held her close. She turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. "it is you!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a big kiss on his lips. He returned it with pleasure. When they broke apart Mizuki blushed realizing what she had done.

"hey you." he said. His smiled made Mizuki blush more. They heard Julia and Shin sigh.

"true love." Julia said. Just in the midst of everything a ding came from the kitchen.

"cookies are done!" Mizuki said. She looked at Sano and wiggled out of his arms and smiled at him. Julia followed Mizuki into the kitchen.

"wonderful surprise huh?" Julia said leaning against the wall. Mizuki pulled out the cookies and placed the pan on the stove.

"you know." Mizuki sighed. "I'm glad to see him, but it brings back so many of the memories. I love Sano and all, but that night. The last time I needed him to protect me. It wasn't his fault and I don't blame him either."

"why wont you tell me what happened?" Julia urged.

"because you would think that it was bad for you to leave me there." Mizuki sighed. "you would say that my friends weren't good enough and stuff. It wasn't them they were drunk." tears ran down her cheeks. Her hands went to her head and started tugging at her hair. She fell to her knees and started screaming. "they were drunk because of me! They weren't them selves!"

Sano and Shin came running into the kitchen. Julia was in front of Mizuki trying to calm her down. "what happened?" Sano asked rushing to Mizuki's side.

"I just asked her to tell me what happened the last night she was there." Julia said. Sano's eyes grew wide then narrowed.

Sano picked up the crying Mizuki and said comforting words in her ear. "Where is her room?" he asked in a firm voice. Julia showed him the way. He closed the door on Julia and placed Mizuki in her bed.

"they were drunk." she murmured tears soaking her pillow.

"don't touch Mizuki!" Sano screamed trying to get out of the hog- tie Sekime and Noe put him in. "don't touch her!"

"you should of told me!" Nakatsu screamed at Mizuki. He had her pinned down. Fear ran through Mizuki's eyes.

I'm sorry Nakatsu." she said sobbing. "I'm sorry."

"ok Noe and Sekime." Nakatsu said. "you can leave now." he sounded twisted. Sano tried all he could to reach his love and drunk friend.

"Nakatsu don't you touch her!" Sano repeated. He struggled as Nakatsu ran his hand up Mizuki's shirt.

"please Nakatsu." Mizuki said still sobbing. "I'm scared. I'm scared." she kept repeating it. Then Nakatsu pulled her shirt up and looked deeply at her breasts. Then he took some shoe laces and tied Mizuki's hands to the bed post and took off his pants and boxers. Mizuki closed her eyes and struggled crying and crying some more. Sano did everything he could but there wasn't much but threatening. His hands and feet here tied together and he couldn't get any where.

"you bastered!" Sano screamed as Nakatsu slipped himself into Mizuki. The vary thing that he was able to prevent Makita from doing. Mizuki kept crying from pain and betrayal.

Ok well there's ch2! Just to let you all know I was in a bad mood for weeks when I wrote this story… it made me fell better writing like this… don't ask why. Well ch3 coming soon…

Preview: "yo Sano." Julia said bring him back out of the flashback. "I just heard a crash come from Mizuki's room."


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

"I'm scared." Mizuki said with the memory running through her head.

"I'm here Mizuki." Sano said holding her tight. "no one will hurt you like that again. I wont allow it." Mizuki cried herself to sleep. Sano covered her up and left her in an uneasy sleep. Sano went back down stairs into the living room and sat down on the couch. "she's asleep."

"what is so horrible about the last night that she had there?" Julia asked stubbornly.

"you know." Sano said leaning forward. "I wasn't able to forgive him for what he did to Mizuki till I beat him almost to death. I'm still pissed at him and still half hate him. He was stupid and drunk but that's still no excuse.

Nakatsu finally passed out next to Mizuki when he was finished. Sano and Mizuki both had tears of hate rolling down their cheeks.

Mizuki rubbed the show laces against the post and slowly cut them. When she was free Mizuki untied Sano. Mizuki put some underwear on under her skirt that Nakatsu had just lifted up. Sano picked up Mizuki's only suit case and left with her. They stayed at a motel for the night. Sano bid her farewell at the airport the next day then went back to his room.

Nakatsu was dressed and sitting on the floor holding his head. "Sano what did I do?" he asked hearing the door open and close.

"you were a dumb shit!" Sano screamed at him. Sano couldn't even look at him.

"I'm so sorry Sano." Nakatsu said. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"you weren't!" Sano said. "you should never drink again! You say you love her yet you hurt more then anyone could! You're worse then Makita!"

"yo Sano." Julia said bring him back out of the flashback. "I just heard a crash come from Mizuki's room." Sano automatically stood up and ran to Mizuki's room. When he opened the door he saw Mizuki had rolled onto the floor knocking down her lamp in the process.

"maybe we should keep her with us." Sano said picking her up off the floor. He pulled a blanket off the bed as well to cover her up with. He carried her down the stairs to the living room and put a pillow on his lap for her head to rest on. "nothing will hurt you. I wont let anyone hurt you." he whispered. She seemed to relax at his words. Julia smiled and sighed.

"you really care about her." Julia said. She looked at the calm and peaceful Mizuki. Sano was stroking her cheek and occasionally messed with her hair. "love is written all over the both of ya. I'm so happy for you."

"you'll find someone." Sano said. "Mizuki is a true friend to you. She'll make sure you're taken care of just like what you are doing for her."

"you're right." Julia whispered. Mizuki smiled in her sleep. "Mizuki is stubborn and all, but she is one of the best friends you could have." Mizuki's smile grew.

"mm." she mumbled then opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She sat up slowly. "my head hurts."

"you might of bumped it when you fell out of bed." Sano said smiling lightly at her.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Mizuki said looking down.

"don't be." Sano said pulling her into his arms. She seemed a little uneasy at first then grew comfortable.

"so she's up now." Shin noticed walking into the room from the bathroom. "glad to see you're ok." Mizuki smiled and nodded to him.

"mom I want to go to a private school." Mizuki said when she got home. "an all girls one here in America."

"if that's what you want." her mother said.

"Julia said she would go with me." Mizuki said. Her dad nodded in improvement.

Until the next school year Mizuki confide herself to her room.

"Mizuki don't think so much of the past." Sano said kissing her forehead.

"sorry." she said. "I'll try to think of the good not the bad," she giggled then yawned.

"let's all get some rest." Julia said yawning as well. Sano and Shin nodded. Sano walked with Mizuki to her room.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Sano said looking at the wide space. Mizuki shook her head and patted her queen sized bed.

"I want you by my side." she said. Sano smiled and laid in bed next to her holding her tight like he used to when she would fall asleep in his bed. "I love you." she said sighing and falling asleep almost instantly.

"love you." Sano said kissing her forehead. She snuggled more into him resting her head in his shoulder.

Yeah ch3 done! Hope you liked it! Please review.

Preview: "I think I'll try the pancakes." Sano said.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

The next morning Mizuki woke up feeling happy and not so alone any more. Sano was still holding her tightly and she snuggled into him some more enjoying his warmth. "good morning sweets." Sano said feeling her move.

"good morning snookums." Mizuki said smiling and blushing a little. Sano smiled and his cheeks tinted with pink.

"Mizuki." called a soft voice recognized as Julia's. "Mizuki you up yet?"

"yeah come on in Jul's." Mizuki said sitting up. Sano sat up next to her. Julia opened the door and poked her head in.

"good morning." Julia said with a smile not noticing that Sano and Mizuki were in the same bed. "so what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm cooking." Mizuki said bluntly stepping out of bed. Sano caught her wrist and pulled her back on before she could go far. "in a few." she said. Julia just closed the door and left. She was in a gleeful mood for some reason.

"that was weird." Sano said. "wonder what happened last night or this morning that would put her in such a good mood."

"uh oh." Mizuki said and kissed Sano. "I think I know. Probably having to do with Shin."

"uh- oh" Sano said. They both got up and rushed to the door then down stairs. With out being noticed Sano and Mizuki peered into the kitchen and caught Shin and Julia kissing. Shin's hand was on Julia's thigh.

"hey!" Mizuki said walking into the kitchen. Shin and Julia parted quickly. "this explains a lot." Mizuki said pulling out a pan. She held it in front of her when she turned to Shin and Julia. Shin looked uneasy but Mizuki only smiled at him and placed the pan on the stove. "so an omelet or pancakes or what?"

"how about your Swedish pancakes." Julia suggested.

"no." Mizuki said. "Sano doesn't like sweets."

"oh yeah." Julia said.

"Sano never really did." Shin commented. "what did your boarding school do? Make you eat sweets everyday?" he asked laughing.

"actually yes." Sano said. Julia and Shin started laughing harder and harder. "just laugh it up why don't ya."

"they are." Mizuki said smiling. "what would you like Sano? I can make Swedish pancakes for them but what would you like?" Sano thought for a second.

"I think I'll try the pancakes." Sano said. The laughing stopped all together and everyone looked at him like something was wrong.

"do you have a fever?" Mizuki asked walking up to him. She felt his forehead then smiled. "let me cure it for you." she stepped on her tip toes and kissed Sano on the lips. Sano was a little surprised then kissed her back full heartedly.

"ah." Julia and Shin said. Shin wrapped an arm around Julia and they kissed as well.

After a bit they finally got around to making breakfast and ate. Even though it was sweet Sano ended up liking the Swedish pancakes.

After breakfast they decided to wonder around the mall and go swimming. Mizuki changed into a pair of faded jean shorts and a blue tank top with light blue lining. Julia wore a pink skirt and pink tank top.

They wondered around the mall enjoying it and having fun. Mizuki loved being herself around Sano. She had missed being around him. They found the arcade and saw that they had a D.D.R.

"come on Sano!" Mizuki said dragging him to the dance machine. Sano picked one of the songs on there and they both danced. They were in perfict since and even got a crowd. Everyone was yelling and whooping. When they finished Mizuki had a huge smile on her face. Sano smiled as well happy to be with Mizuki again.

"oh my gawd." came a winy voice. "look who it is girls. The wimpets."

"Lavinia." Mizuki whispered then turned around with a smile that went from ear to ear. "look who it is Julia. The preppy bitches."

Julia's mouth opened wide and started laughing. Lavinia looked at her then at the girl who had just dissed her. "and who do you think you are?" Lavinia asked putting her hands on her hips.

"me?" Mizuki asked pointing to herself. "I be Mizuki Ashiya. That who I be." Lavinia was dumb struck.

"but Mizuki Ashiya was a freak and had long hair." Lavinia said.

"well people change." Mizuki said. "see ya." she turned and started walking. Sano was right by her side.

"look who's stupid now." Julia said flipping Lavinia off then walked away with Shin.

"ok so who was that?" Sano asked.

"that was the reason I had run away when I met Gil." Mizuki said. Sano nodded then ignored the situation.

"those bitches are going to get it…" Lavinia mumbled then turned and went the opposite way with her girls following her.

After a bit they started for the pool. "this will be fun." Mizuki said looking up at the sky. It was a pretty light blue with no clouds. It was bright and sunny about 80 degree weather. Perfict for swimming and having fun in the sun.

"yep." Julia said. They smiled at each other and laughed. The boys were walking behind them looking at them funny.

"they sure do get excited over little things." Shin whispered to Sano.

"after living with Mizuki for how long I did…" Sano paused sighing. "I'm sued to it."

"she's always been this way?" Shin asked looking at the back of Mizuki. She was tan and had some kind of mark like a large scar running across.

"showing her emotions on her face all the time." Sano said. He smiled and nodded. "why do you think I fell in love with her?"

"because she's hot." Shin said. Sano smacked Shin over the head lightly.

"watch what you say about her." Sano said crossly.

"then why did you fall in love with her?" Shin asked. "she's so clueless most of the time and a space head."

"she' kind and emotional." Sano began. His eyes narrowed as she watched his love walk in front of him. Her smile burned in his mind. "she's always thinking of others, she stands up for her friends, she just wants to by my side like I want her by mine." he sighed and looked at the side walk. Shin looked at his brother and shook his head.

"boy you are nuts." he said then stopped abruptly. Not noticing Sano kept walking and ran into the back of Mizuki almost knocking her down.

"sorry." he said instantly catching her arm hand. "are you ok?" he looked at her closely. Mizuki blushed when she saw his intense eyes.

"I- I'm f- fine." she stuttered. "just fine." Sano smiled down at her and released her hand.

"that's good." Sano said. They stared deeply into each other's eyes then heard Julia clear her throat. They looked to their side and saw Shin and Julia standing there. Julia was tapping her foot.

"well are we swimming or what?" Julia asked grabbing Mizuki's arm and pulling her to the cashier.

"4." she said pulling out her wallet.

"10 dollars please." the guy said. Mizuki pulled out two fives and handed it to him. "have fun." he was blunt.

"thanks." Mizuki said heading to the girls locker room with Julia while Sano and Shin went into the boys.

After getting ready and stuff they all met in the pool by the slides and two diving boards. What they didn't know was that there would be a rude awakening.

Ok I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed! It makes me want to write even more! Thanks so much! I'll try to have the next chap up and running soon! Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Swimming was a lot of fun and they all had fun. Mizuki wasn't such a space case like usual and paid attention to her surroundings. They talked and made out a little and showed off their dives and flips. It was fun. They ran into more of Mizuki's old friends and she told them off. She still hated them for how they treated her the years before.

On their way home they saw a girl that was looking around. She seemed confused and distant. She had long hair to about her butt. She was sort of short and built with round hips and distinct breasts. "can we help you?" Mizuki asked the girl. At first the girl didn't hear Mizuki or see anyone. "hello?"

"huh?" the girl asked looking around. Then she saw the two cute girls and the extremely hot boys. "oh my gawd. Are you Izumi Sano?" the girl asked looking at the tall dark haired high jumper. He nodded and the girl squealed. "I can't believe I get to meet the real Izumi Sano!"

"and you are?" Mizuki asked getting a little jealous for no reason.

"oh I'm sorry my names Kiya." the girl said bowing. "it's nice to meet you…" she trailed off looking at the others confused. "you guys are?"

"oh I'm Mizuki Ashiya." Mizuki said.

"Shin."

"Julia."

"ok yeah now it's vary nice to meet you." Kiya said smiling.

"same." Mizuki said smiling. "are you looking for someone?"

"oh just my friends house." Kiya said looking at the houses on the street. "her names Chels and I got turned around. I can't remember what house it is."

"oh you mean Chels- San." Julia said putting a finger on her chin. "yeah she lives on our street. I've seen her around beating up the guys. This is her territory."

"oh so you know her!" Kiya said getting excited.

"why don't you come over to my place and get something to drink before you go to your friends." Mizuki offered. 'and you can tell us your business on why you want to see the bully of the street."

"well actually." Kiya said. "I need to see her now. She's in danger and I need to help her out of something."

"what ever she gets she deserves." Julia said sticking up her nose. Kiya clenched her fist and looked at Julia with glowing red eyes.

"listen girly." she said. "tell me how to get to Chels- San's and their wont be any violence."

"don't be threatening her." Shin said standing in front of her.

"stay out of this pretty boy." Kiya said shoving him to the side. Not wanting to piss her off more Julia told Kiya how to get to her destination. When she finished Kiya's eyes went back to their ocean blue color and she smiled.

"thank you." she said then skipped off down the street.

"ok she was weird." Julia said laughing.

"I wonder if their close friends?" Mizuki wondered out loud. "she got mad only when you talked bad about her friend."

"yeah so?" Julia said as they started walking on.

"well she must be protective of her friends." Mizuki pointed out. "I know I get mad when someone talks bad about you."

"she must be a demon or something." Sano said. "her eyes glowing like that." he shivered sending goose bumps down his spine.

"what kind of trouble could there be?" Shin asked looking at Mizuki and Julia.

"I haven't been here so I wouldn't know." Mizuki said. They looked at Julia. Mizuki shook her head and took Julia's arm. "stay behind us." they walked ahead and started talking. "how could you allow someone to take over our territory?"

"I wasn't prepared." Julia said. The wind started blowing carrying their conversation to the boys. "she ambushed me with two of her friends."

"she isn't all that strong." Mizuki said shaking her head.

"what do you expect when I'm here alone!" Julia said. Mizuki just sighed then heard yelling up ahead.

"a fight." she whispered then started running towards the noise. Julia followed close behind her. The boys looked at each other confused then followed their girls.

Well that's wat I've got 4 now. Sry it took so long but I was out if town so I couldn't up date sigh. Well I'll have another cap up soon! Please review…


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Once Mizuki and Julia turned a corner they saw what was happening. It was a gang fight between the girl Kiya and her people and another gang trying to take over the area. Right now a girl with short red hair was in the middle of both gangs who were circled. The red headed girl was in the middle with the most unlikely person to be seen in a gang.

"Lavinia." Mizuki and Julia muttered with disgust.

"I didn't know she was in a gang." Mizuki whispered. "when did this happen?"

"just a while ago." Julia said. "you know how no body knew we were a gang." Mizuki nodded slowly as Lavinia and the other girl threw punches at each other. "well she found out from someone and so she joined with one of our rival gangs and is trying to become the leader."

"Chels- San!" they heard kiya call. She was forcing her way to the middle of the circle. "Chels- San!" she called again starting to throw people out of her way. "move it or you'll all die!" she screamed as her eyes started to glow a deep dark purple. The fight in the middle stopped and everyone in Kiya's way moved.

"Kiya- San!" Chels called. She was beaten pretty bad. She had a black eye and a bloody lip and a few bruises up and down her arms and in the head.

"Chels- San I'll take over from here." Kiya said.

"and you are?" Lavinia asked. She wasn't as hurt as Chels but she was hurt.

"you're Kiya the leader of this gang right?" asked a girl from the back. Kiya looked for who asked and saw her arch rival Corrian. Kiya snarled and nodded.

"that would be me." Kiya said while a few of her friends got Chels out of the middle of the circle. "and you all pay for what you've done to my friend."

"oh and what can you do to us?" Corrian asked in disgust. Kiya just smirked.

"what does it matter?" Kiya asked. "don't you already want to face me Cor?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Corrian said doing a double flip landing in front of Kiya.

Corrian being the opponent made the first move. She gave kiya a high kick which was blocked easily. Next move was Kiya who decided to karate chop then kick while Corrian's guard was caught off. Corrian went to the ground and didn't get up. The blow was to the head so now she was knocked out.

"now get out of here or I'll do worse to the rest of ya." Kiya said. A couple of girls picked Corrian up and they went running with their tails between their legs.

"great job Kiya!" the gang called out with joy and glee.

"wow she's good." Mizuki said.

"I wouldn't want to face her." Julia said.

"it looks like it's an all girls gang." Sano said.

"they wouldn't last against the gang I was in." Shin said with a smirk.

"don't be so cocky peacock boy." Julia said. "that's only some of their power. We don't know what the others can do."

"we should see if we can join Jul's." Mizuki suggested. "I'm gonna be back almost permanently now and our old gang isn't together anymore. We're pretty powerful."

"I don't know Mickey." Julia said. "it's not the same as it used to be. They seem more powerful then we ever were."

"but at some point we might be able to face Lavinia and we could have some dirt on her." Mizuki said. "we could ruin her for good."

"or give her a better rep." Julia pointed out. "if she's popular and part of a gang then she could become more popular."

"that would be if she was the leader of the gang." Mizuki pointed out. "she's the leader of the preps but not of a gang. That could ruin her."

"true."

'this all so new to me.' Sano thought looking at his love confused. 'she was so sweet and kind and didn't think of scamming people in Japan. It's like she's a totally different person. She was hiding her true self.'

'man this babe is getting better and better.' Shin thought looking at Julia. 'she was part of a gang! How much better could it get. And she also gets strait A's. She has geek written on her, but not bad.'

"oh umm." Mizuki said realizing that the boys were with them. "I never told you did I Sano." Sano looked at her funny and cocked his head. "that Jul's and I had a gang a year before I went to Japan. After I ran away and came back."

"yeah Mizuki and I met and I was already part of a gang." Julia said. "it was a secret of course."

"not only part of a gang but the leader as well." Mizuki said.

'she's says with a smile.' Shin and Sano thought.

"I saw the spunk and spirit in Mizuki so I got her in without having to do to much shit to her." Julia said. They both smiled at each other.

"she helped me out a lot." Mizuki said thinking back of how everything used to go down.

ok well thats all for now! and i finally up dated! yeah! just to let you know i am going on another trip which is why I haven't been able to update latly. for those of you who read "you're the reason" and "the reunion" those wont be updated until about the 13th or 14th. ok well that's all! please review!


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

"**listen you little bitch!" screamed a women holding up Mizuki by the color. "give us your money or you'll be beaten so bad!" Mizuki would just dangle there. She never really cared. She was threatened the same way everyday.**

"**what ever dumb fags." she would say then get the shit beaten out of her. She would go to school and home with a black eye and bruises all the time. She never told her parents or teachers what happened. 'my only friends don't care about her so why should they?' she would think.**

**One day a new kid came on the block. She had seen the gangsters beating on Mizuki. The girl had long blond hair and didn't look all that tough. She had seen Mizuki around just minding her own business. 'why are they beating her up?' she had asked herself. "hey stop that!"**

"**stay out of this girly." the main gangster said pushing the blond to the ground.**

"**I'm warning you." the blond said getting up. The top gangster stood at least two feet taller then she. "leave her alone."**

"**you wanna fight!" the gangster said.**

"**what if I do?" the blond threatened.**

"basically Jul's ended up beating the shit out of the head gangster." Mizuki said as the watched the new gang down taking care of the wounded. "she helped me learn defensive moves and stuff."

"what can I say." Julia said shrugging her shoulders. "I helped the needy and got me a best friend in the process." Mizuki and Julia hugged while the boys looked at each other like "gag me". They thought it was a little sweet though. They were so close even though they haven't been friends for vary long.

'what can I say.' Sano thought a little jealous that Julia was getting so much attention at the time. 'Julia had known her a year longer then me.'

'this is getting way to girly for me.' Shin thought. Even though his thoughts were rude and uncalled for he was still smiling. His love was happy and that's all that mattered at the time.

"you know Jul's maybe being part of a gang wouldn't be so bad." Mizuki said staring at all the girls that were still hanging around down the street. "I kinda miss the power that you feel."

"and I'm sure their looking for more ground." Julia said.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Sano said.

"why not let them have some fun?" Shin said. Then they got into each other's faces and started arguing. Julia and Mizuki shook their heads.

'how can they both be so hot and kind but so stupid at the same time?' Julia asked herself.

'why are they so childish?' Mizuki asked herself. They both sighed and shrugged their shoulders. "let's go." Mizuki finally said. They both shook their heads at the boys then turned and went down to talk to the gang leader.

Japan

"why are you guys doing this to me well mainly her!" Nakatsu screamed. Noe and Sekime were caring Nakatsu bag to the check in desk.

"because you need to make amends completely." Noe said.

"or none of us will ever see her again." Sekime said.

"but she hates me now!" Nakatsu said yanking his arms out of Sekime's grasp. "all I'll do is bring back horrible memories for her and Sano will beat the shit out of me again!"

"how do you know that?" Noe asked. "maybe now that Sano is close by…"

"she'll be more comfortable." Sekime said finishing Noe's sentence.

"I don't think so." Nakatsu said.

"why are you being such a cowered?" Nakao asked. "it's not like you're going to ask her to marry you."

Nakatsu hesitated for a bit then nodded. "ok." he said. He got onto the plain and started his long journey to America.

Hey ch7 is complete! Oh yeah dances. Well I've been working as hard as possible to get these chap's out. hope you enjoyed this one and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

"do you really think you're strong enough to be in this gang?" Kiya asked looking Mizuki and Julia up and down.

"yeah." Mizuki said.

"why is that?"

"going to an all boys school for a few years does that to ya." Mizuki said.

"we used to be the leaders of this territory before you came." Julia said. "and Mizu went to Japan."

"you went to Japan?" Kiya asked looking at Mizuki up and down. "all right we'll allow you in for a trial first. We don't meet at specific times all the time. Though tomorrow we have another fight. That's when you guys will be tested."

"all right." Julia said.

"what time." Mizuki asked like she already knew.

"noon." Kiya said. "long enough to sleep in but not so late that you're hungry during the fight."

"here?" Julia asked. Mizuki looked at her like 'duh.' but got her answer from Kiya nodding. "see ya then."

"oh and those boys of yours." Kiya added. "don't bring them along. Don't tell them because all boys do is get in the way."

"sure." Mizuki said then started walking away.

"don't walk away when I'm talking to you." Kiya said placing a hand firmly on Mizuki's shoulder.

"don't touch me." Mizuki said. She placed a hand on Kiya's and twisted as she turned around. Kiya only smirked and dug her claws into Mizuki's skin. Mizuki winced in a little pain but released Kiya's hand. "I accept your challenge." They both stood in stance then went at each other. Kiya tried a high kick but Mizuki dodged with ease. As Kiya came down Mizuki turned swiftly and kicked Kiya in the back. She went flying to the ground.

"ok I give." Kiya said standing up. "you can definitely be in the gang. Your friend on the other hand will have to prove herself tomorrow."

"ok see ya then." Mizuki said turning again. As she walked away she called for Julia to follow. Julia did follow and in amazement.

"where did you learn to do that?" Julia asked.

"well when I was at Osaka I took up karate." Mizuki explained how she had felt and all and told Julia how she ended up loving it and stuck with it like she did with Sano.

"so much happened to you while I was gone!" Julia said shocked. Mizuki nodded as they made it back to the boys.

"you did good down there Mizuki." Sano said kissing her on the forehead. "maybe it will be good for. Almost like taking karate."

"yep." Mizuki said smiling.

"hey babe." Shin said putting an arm around Julia.

"nothing of how I didn't take action?" Julia asked surprised.

"no." Shin said almost amused. "why? You didn't need to."

"hmm." Julia looked at him not so sure then saw in his eyes that he wasn't lying. "ok then that's that." she hugged him then they started off.

Next day

"are the boys still asleep?" Julia asked. Mizuki nodded.

"they sleep past noon easily." Mizuki said as she opened the door. Sano was on the couch and Shin was on the floor. Mizuki placed a note on the TV saying they would be back around 2 or 2:30. They both blew kisses to their love then shut the door quietly. They then walked out to the street. They were a little early, but found o few of the gang members there early too.

"so you're the newbs." a girl said with long dark brown hair with the attempt of dying it black showing. Mizuki just looked at her like she 'your point'. "you know I don't like the attitude I'm getting from you."

"your point is." Mizuki said getting into the girls face.

"my point is that you're the new one." the girl said.

"Bella back off." Kiya said coming up the street. "this one has an attitude and mouth like yours. So lay off. She's tough to. She got me down if you were you would of seen."

"you know why I couldn't come!" Bella screamed. Kiya just looked at her like 'point'.

"any way it's nice to see that you were able to make it." Kiya said shaking Mizuki and Julia's hand. Mizuki smiled while Julia looked at her not sure if she could trust this girl. "the fighters should be here soon. Make your self's comfortable until then." Julia and Mizuki sat on some grass and talked about the gang thing.

"Mizuki I'm not sure of this any more." Julia said.

"why not?" Mizuki asked. She looked at Julia peculiarly. "this was your idea and now you wanna back out of it? What happened to that take charge Julia I once knew?"

"she's still here but not right now." Julia said a little shy all of a sudden.

"Julia I really think this would be great for us both." Mizuki said with puppy dog eyes. Julia then broke down.

"all right tough Julia is back." Julia said with confidence.

"hey you time of judgment has come." a girl with short red hair said. Julia stood up and followed her. Mizuki was lead over to where Kiya was standing. In the middle of the usual gang circle was a girl about Julia's size and all. She looked a little bit tougher though. Mizuki watched Julia's face closely and carefully. She saw Julia's old grin that she always saw before a fight meaning she was sure to win. If not Mizuki would jump in and save her whether Kiya liked it or not.

'go my Jul's.' Mizuki thought rooting for her in her head. And so the battle started.

Sry the chap is short but the next one will be longer! Thanx for the reviews now all that'll make me write faster and happy would getting EVEN MORE REVIEWS! C ya next time! waves


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

"we have a new gang member." the girl in the middle of the circle said. "he just arrived in America today. We promised to show him to who he wanted to see if he fought for us."

"wait him?" Julia asked.

"no way!" Kiya said. "this is a girl on girl battle."

"it's your rules for only girls." the girl in the middle said. "our rules don't forbid it. Come forth Shuichi."

"what!" Mizuki said almost screaming. She went to the front of the crowd and sure enough she saw the one she had night mares about for so long. The one she hated so much she wanted to be the one to kill him. 'that ass whole!'

"you!" Julia said. "you'll for what you did to Mizuki!" Julia ran at him and tackled him. She dug her shoulder into his stomach and he fell to the ground with a plop. "you don't deserve to live!"

"I know." Nakatsu said standing. "I came to apologize. I know what I did was wrong and I want to die for it. But first I want to tell Mizuki sorry to her face."

"then do so, so I can kill you." Julia said. Mizuki cleared her throat. It caught Nakatsu's attention.

"Mizuki I'm sorry." he said then Julia ran into him again knocking him to the ground. She started kicking and punching him. His heard and arm started bleeding.

"Julia stop!" Mizuki screamed when she couldn't watch any longer. "stop! He's gotten enough punishment!" she pulled her friend away from her ex- friend. "it's enough. You won already."

"he needs to die for his sins!" Julia screamed. "he needs to die!"

"NO!" Mizuki screamed. "he got his punishment from you and Sano. It's good." Mizuki and Julia were both crying.

"our girl won now go Corrian!" Kiya screamed. Corrian and her gang left Nakatsu and ran away. "call an ambulance Nikki. Tell them that we found the boy beaten. Julia, you and Mizuki should leave now. You guys make it into the gang but leave."

"not until I see him die!" Julia screamed. Nakatsu was unconscious on the ground.

"he'll be in the hospital for a long while." Mizuki said. "it's good enough now come or I'll have to knock you out to." Mizuki was firm. Julia looked at her shocked then followed her best friend forcefully. 'why is he here?'

The house five minutes after they walked threw the door.

"Nakatsu's here!" Sano screamed. "why the hell would he be here?"

"Julia already beat the shit out of him." Mizuki said. "no need to do anything more to him."

"he isn't welcome here." Sano said. Not after what he did. Never again will I forgive him."

"just shut up!" Mizuki said. She stood up with her hands balled into fists. "just shut up and forget about it! I don't want to hear anything more." she then walked up the stairs to her room. Julia, Sano, and Shin sat in silence for a bit.

"what do we do now?" Shin asked the first to break the silence. The never ending silence.

"I don't know." Sano and Julia said. They could hear banging in Mizuki's room.

"uh- oh." Julia said standing up and running up the stairs.

Mwahahahahahaha. Another cliffhanger! So what do you think Mizuki is up to? I'm not even all that sure right now. I have a couple of idea's to twist and turn the plot a little. Well hope you're liking it so far. Sry it's so short but I don't know what to do from here right now. I'll try and update again soon! Ttyl! Oh and plez review!


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

Hours past and no news came about Mizuki. Sano sat in a chair with cold dark eyes. He was mad at himself for not watching her better. He blamed everything on himself. He couldn't cry because he didn't know, whether or not she was going to live. He would cry happy tears if she lived but sad tears if she died. He didn't know if he would be able to go on living if she died.

"are you friends of Mizuki Ashiya?" a nurse asked coming up to Sano, Julia, and Shin. They all nodded, the nurse smiled brightly. "she is going to live. We usually have family only to see patients but her parents told us to allow you in." Sano sighed as tears came to his eyes. He, Shin, and Julia got up and followed the nurse to Mizuki's room. "she isn't completely stable, but she is mostly out of the danger zone. She is sleeping now so don't wake her." they nodded then snuck into her room. A doctor was checking her pulse.

"come on in." he said. "she'll be fine but she wont be out of the hospital anytime soon." he put her wrist down then walked out of the room. "you guys have an hour before you need to go."

"ok sir." Sano said whispering. "oh Mizuki. Why?"

"mm." Mizuki said shifting a little. She groaned in pain then settled. "Nakatsu." tears ran down her cheeks.

"I don't think she wanted that to happen." Shin said. "what ever happened between you and him." Julia nodded as tears struck her eyes as well.

"she didn't need to jump." Julia said crying on Shin's shoulder. Shin and Sano patted her on the back. "she shouldn't of."

"we all know that." Sano said. 'what was she thinking? Why would she do such a thing?' he went to Mizuki's bed side and sat there holding her hand. 'come on Mizuki please make it through this.' he took out a small box and opened it. Inside was a small diamond ring Mizuki's size. Suddenly Sano's hand was squeezed by Mizuki's hand.

"Sano?" she asked looking at hi. Sano tucked the box in his pocket then held Mizuki's hand in both of his. "where am I?"

"you're in the hospital." Sano said. Shin and Julia walked over to the bed.

"I'll go get a doctor." Shin said going out of the room.

"Mizuki I was so worried." Julia said crying even more now. "why did you jump?"

"I didn't." Mizuki said. "I don't remember exactly all that happened but someone pushed me. I was looking over the Alpine Plant that Gil had given me. They've grown so much. Then someone who had snuck in pushed me off my balcony and I fell. I couldn't scream. I had fought the person but I can't remember the face."

"that's ok just rest now." Sano said. Mizuki smiled weakly at him then closed her eyes. She was asleep immediately. The sadness Sano had in his eyes became rage and hate wanting revenge. "we need to look for evidence in Mizuki's room." he left with Julia following. Shin was just coming back with a doctor.

"where are you going?" Shin asked.

"oh doctor Mizuki went back to sleep." Sano said stopping. "we'll be back in the morning. Will you tell her that the next time she wakes up?"

"if she wakes up." the doctor said. "we did some more tests on her. She has internal bleeding."

"doctor can I please come back and stay the night with her?" Sano asked. "she's my vary love and light. Please just let me get some close and I'll be back."

"I don't know." the doctor said. "we don't do that with friends to often."

"doctor he loves her more then his life." Shin said. "please Dr. Sanderson."

"ok but be back in one hour or you'll be locked out." Dr. Sanderson said. Sano nodded and the three of them ran out the door and got a taxi car. It only took them five minutes to get home by care but it takes them twenty by foot. Sano led the others up the stairs and into Mizuki's room. They looked every where but couldn't find anything.

"we'll look some more tomorrow." Shin said putting his hands on Sano's should. "go to Mizuki before you're to late." Sano nodded and took a small bag and ran out the door. He took the taxi back to the hospital and went to Mizuki's room where an extra bed was made up for him. He set his bag on the bed then sat next to Mizuki. She was still alive but Sano could tell she was just barley hanging in there.

"Mizuki it's Sano." he said almost crying. "the doctors say you'll die. I don't believe that. You're stronger then that Mizuki. Hold on just a little longer please. I don't want to loose you." Mizuki didn't seem to even notice him there, holding her hand, crying for her. "if only it was me. You don't deserve to suffer anymore. You should live the long happy life. I should of taken better care of you."

Then a bright light shined on him. It seemed like a usual light but then it glowed much brighter. Before he knew it he was standing on clouds. "so you would give your life to save this girl?" asked a large man. Sano couldn't see his face or much of the man period. Sano nodded. "you would have to strike a deal with the devil and probably burn in hell for all eternity. Or you can allow her to die and let Destiny take it's course."

"Destiny?" Sano asked confused. Though Sano couldn't see the mans face he could tell he was nodding. "so we'll meet again? Mizuki and I? We'll meet in the afterworld?" the man nodded again. "make her death painless, but after I leave. I wish to spend one last night with her."

"as you wish." the man said then Sano was back in Mizuki's hospital room.

"Sano." Mizuki said weakly. "Sano are you there?"

"yes I'm here." Sano said crying. 'painless.' he thought looking into Mizuki's beautiful face.

"Sano you were as white as my sheets." she giggled lightly, almost like she used to. "what happened? I thought I had lost you."

"you'll never loose me Mizuki." Sano said caressing Mizuki's cheek. She smiled her wonderful smile at him. "I'll always love you." he lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"Sano the doctors told me I'm going to die." tears filled her eyes. "I'm scared Sano. I'm not ready to leave." Sano nodded in agreement. True he wasn't ready for her to leave but he trusted the strange and large man. "I don't want to leave you."

"you'll always be with me to Mizuki." Sano said trying to stay strong for her. "you'll always be in my heart. You'll always live on."

"what about Julia and Shin?" Mizuki asked crying even more.

She tried to say more but Sano placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "I don't want you to worry about them ok." he said stroking her cheek again. "just be with me."

"ok." she smiled even weaker at her. She didn't stay awake for vary long. She slept once again after one hour. Sano fell asleep holding her hand resting his head on her bed.

The next morning when Sano woke Mizuki's hand was cold. She was pale and wasn't breathing. The doctors were just now swarming into the room trying to bring her back. It was to late for her though. She was gone and floating above the room. Sano shed some tears then walked out of the room not able to see anything more.

"date of death May 2nd, 6:28am." he heard one of the nurses say.

'that's right Mizuki's birthday.' Sano thought running out of the hospital back to Mizuki and Julia's. Julia and Shin had heard of Mizuki's death already. They each had a present for her and was about to leave when they got the call.

Two days later everyone was preparing for Mizuki's funeral. It was in two days and things were hectic. All her friends were coming along with some of the school. Nakatsu had gotten out of the hospital the day of Mizuki's death. When he heard she had died he cried. It was to late for him to apologize properly and all.

Later that day

Sano was having a hard time getting to sleep. He had comforted Julia with Shin. She had such a hard time with Mizuki's death. They were close and no one would understand that in her mind. Sano understood it, he understood it all too well. He and Mizuki were as close and Julia and Mizuki was.

He stopped at a street to make sure no cars were coming. There was a hill that you go over to his right, where he had come from. He thought that he had seen a car but nothing had come. So he started walking lost in thought one more time.

"**haha Sano come on. The skating rink is fun!"**

"**ok ok haha."**

Lights came then all was black for him. A drunk driver had come out of nowhere and hit Sano. It killed him instantly. An old lady was out walking and had seen it. A hit and run. She took out her cell phone and called the police right away.

"Sano." Mizuki said standing over his dead body. She touched hi head and his spirit came out. "Sano come, come! Heaven is so much fun!" Sano looked at her smiling face and smiled back as a single tear ran down his cheek. He gladly followed her. So now nothing could break them apart, they would always be together.

This time Shin had cried. He had always looked up to his brother. He might of said that he hated him but he loved him so much. Julia was there for him the whole time. She had stopped him from committing suicide after he heard of his brothers death. She had said "I lost someone I care about just as you have. Please don't make the only other thing that keeps me going go away." It stopped him right away. They each cried for a few days. Then they buried Sano and Mizuki right next to each other. And so Julia and Shin lived on for Mizuki and Sano. They also got married after two years, keeping the memory of Mizuki and Sano going.

Well there u go the last chapter! Tragic mwahahahaha. It was already a tragic story so I made it even more. At least Shin and Julia got married, it's better then just having everyone die. Any way hope u enjoyed! Ttyl for now and please review!


End file.
